


New York's Hottest Talk Show Guest: Richie Tozier

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff and Crack, Healthy Relationships, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Self-Indulgent, this is silly but i HAD to write it okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: Richie is invited to be on Late Night With Seth Meyers to promote his new special. He brings his husband along, and finds that Seth has brought his, too.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 38
Kudos: 421





	New York's Hottest Talk Show Guest: Richie Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> hello! okay this is probably one of the sillier things i've ever written. but i saw this ADORABLE fanart by tumblr user ham075: https://ham0705.tumblr.com/post/188656221585/im-really-enjoying-this-crossover-so! i couldn't resist the urge to write these two couples meeting each other. i hope that you like it, hamu!
> 
> i wrote this as being set in the year 2016. richie and eddie (who lived after the ordeal with IT) got married as soon as his divorce to myra went through. seth and stefon have been married since 2013. 
> 
> disclaimer: i know nothing about the late night talk show filming process. i read a little bit about how seth meyers' show specifically runs, but i took some liberties. don't take anything in this fic seriously. they're dorks. enjoy it.

Richie had done the late-night talk show circuit before. He wasn’t particularly fond of it, but some were better than others. There seemed to be more of them every year, though, and certain hosts always made him play stupid games or made him humiliate himself by being pranked or something. It was a necessary evil, though, and his manager always told him that he could have it _way_ worse. If all he had to do was answer some cliché questions while sitting across from some asshole named Jimmy in a suit, his day wasn’t really _that_ hard.

“Weird to be in New York again,” Eddie mused, breaking the comfortable silence between them as they took an Uber to 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Most talk shows that he was slated to be on were filmed there (“Does this constitute a monopoly?” Eddie had asked at one point), so they had flown from California, their home now. “Even when I lived here,” Eddie continued, “I felt like a goddamn tourist.”

“Nah, you hated it too much to be a tourist,” Richie replied, and Eddie cracked a smile. “Uh, no offense to your great city, sir,” he said to the Uber driver.

“I’m not from here,” he said.

“Oh. Apology rescinded then,” Richie said. “I’m glad they don’t actually film at midnight, you know. That would be fucking exhausting.”

“Well, they all have wives and kids to come home to, I guess it makes sense.”

“Ah.” Richie raised a finger. “Seth Meyers has a _husband_, Eddie.”

“He does?” Eddie didn’t watch that much TV. He certainly wasn’t up at midnight to watch it. Richie would’ve joked about him being old, but he was often in bed around the same time.

“Yeah, he’s married to Stefon.”

“Stefon?” Eddie’s brow furrowed. “Oh. Oh yeah, I know who that is. I’m in the know. I’m trendy.” He put his hands over his mouth in an imitation of Stefon. “That guy, right?”

Richie laughed. “Yeah, him.”

“How the hell did those two end up together?”

“Where were you like, 4 years ago?” Richie asked. “Their wedding was all over the news.”

“Hm. I guess I wasn’t watching the right news.”

“Yeah, you _do_ only watch shit about like, the stock market or whatever.”

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Richie leaned over and pecked his cheek. “Love you.”

Eddie instantly softened, smiling at him gently. “I’m glad you love me, even though I’m so boring. Love you, too.”

Their Uber arrived, and they both thanked the driver before getting out. Richie slipped his hand into Eddie’s. “Nervous?” Eddie asked.

“Nah,” Richie lied.

“Okay,” he replied, and Richie knew he saw through his bluff, but was just being nice about it so he wouldn’t become even more nervous. “You gonna talk about me?”

“I always talk about you, dork. The whole damn set is practically about you.”

They opened the door to the NBC building and were promptly escorted onto the Late Night set by a page. She was a young, bright eyed but obviously nervous girl, and Richie internally mused that he probably looked the same way.

Once she had familiarized them with the set, she led them to a dressing room. “Seth will come and see you in a bit.”

“Oh, is he gonna, like—make sure my jokes are okay?” Richie asked, looking back at her with furrowed brows.

She was clearly holding back a laugh. “No, no, he just likes to introduce himself to his guests.”

“Oh, sorry. Last time I did this whole, uh, press junket thing, he wasn’t hosting yet, so…”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. Make yourself comfortable.”

Richie sighed and sat down in a chair, pulling out his phone and scrolling mindlessly. Eddie sat next to him, a hand resting comfortingly on his knee. “He’s not gonna make you play any like, dumb trivia games or something, right?”

Richie shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. But if he starts talking politics with me, I’m gonna look like a total idiot.”

“You’ll be fine. No one’s out to get you.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering there for second before quickly pulling away when they heard a knock at the door.

“Um, come in,” Richie called. Through the door came Seth Meyers, as was expected, but on his arm was a much taller, much more brashly-dressed man.

“Hi, I’m Seth—obviously.” He gave Richie an easy-going smile and offered him a hand. Richie quickly rose to his feet and shook it, hopefully not too firmly or limply. “And this is my husband, Stefon Meyers.”

“Richie _Tozier_,” Stefon said, eyes wide and sparkling. “Stefon is so pleased to meet you.”

Richie felt a bit overwhelmed. He had seen both of these people on television, on Saturday nights, for _years_, and they were standing in front of him. He looked back at Eddie, who quickly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Nice to meet you both,” Richie said, “This is my husband, Eddie.”

“Oh my _God_,” Stefon said, dropping Seth’s hand to cover his face. “What a cutie! So short, shorter than Seth Meyers!”

“Hey,” Seth said quietly, but there was a firmness to it. “We just wanted to introduce ourselves before the show. I like to do that with my guests, so the first time we meet isn’t onstage. And my husband really wanted to meet you, too.”

“He _did,_” Stefon said. “I loved your most recent special. It was just perfect. I’m _so_ proud of you for coming out, from what you said, I’m sure it was hard, just—I think you’re wonderful, Richie Tozier. And your husband, he is _cute!_”

Richie couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Stefon was saying so much that he wasn’t sure he could process it all, but he appreciated all the attention and praise. “I know Eddie’s cute. That’s why I married him.” He looked sympathetically at Seth, who couldn’t seem to get a word in edgewise.

“He really is,” Stefon said, leaning forward to touch a finger to Eddie’s nose. “So small, and those _eyes_! He’s got puppy dog eyes, like Bark Ruffalo.”

“Do you mean Mark? Like the actor?” Eddie stiffened as Stefon fawned over him.

“No, like our dog, Bark Ruffalo. I’ll show you a picture, cutie!” Stefon pinched Eddie’s cheek, and Richie tried really hard not to look like he was fuming—which he was, internally. Since when were other people allowed to pinch Eddie’s cheek? That was _his_ thing. It had been his thing since they were kids. He looked over at Seth, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at a spot on the wall, attempting and failing to look nonchalant about the whole thing.

Eddie soon had enough of Stefon’s praise, and slipped away from his cheek-pinching and nose-touching by leaning closer to Richie. Stefon got the message and chuckled softly, turning back to his own husband. “It’s almost time for the show to start,” he reminded him.

“Ah, yeah,” Seth said, still looking a little stiff. “I’m going to get ready, but it was really nice meeting you two. I’ll see you when you’re out there, Richie.”

Stefon gave them a wave and a wink as he left, on Seth’s arm, just as he had entered. Richie took Eddie’s face in his hands as soon as they closed the door. “You doing alright? Did he make you feel uncomfortable? I really didn’t like how he called you cute like that, you know—”

“Rich, it’s _fine_,” Eddie swatted his hands away. “You’re so jealous. He was just playing with me, like you do sometimes, don’t fucking worry.”

“Yeah, only I’m allowed to tease you like that! I’m not jealous, I’m your husband.”

He chuckled. “Sure, of course you’re not jealous. Not at all.”

Richie just rolled his eyes, but softened a bit when Eddie gave him a peck on the cheek. Soon after, they heard a knock on the door and the page inviting them out. “Since you’re the first guest, you can wait backstage if you want, or in the greenroom.”

“Oh, okay,” Richie said. “As long as my husband can wait backstage with me.”

She nodded, with that same bright smile. As soon as they got backstage, Eddie turned to Richie and started practically preening him, fussing with his collar and fixing his hair. Richie looked over to see Stefon doing the same thing to his own husband next to him. They shared a glance, and Stefon shot him that same smile and wink. Richie was able to eavesdrop a bit on their conversation—totally unintentionally, of course.

“You’re so silly,” Stefon said, his voice soft, “You know I’m Missus Stefon Meyers, I’d never cheat on you.”

Richie saw Seth roll his eyes good-naturedly. “I know, Stefon.” He allowed Stefon to dote over him for a few more moments before the band started playing and he said, “It’s time to go on. Give me a kiss, babe.”

Stefon leaned in and kissed him gently, holding his face in his hands. “I love you, Seth Meyers.”

“I love you, Stefon,” he replied, then looked over at Richie and smiled. “See you onstage.”

“You, too.” Richie said. Any jealousy he had towards Stefon melted away. Him and his husband were an adorable couple, really.

“You better only say nice things about me,” Eddie joked.

“Only the nicest,” Richie said, pecking his lips before slipping out of his grip. Seth was still doing his monologue, but he couldn’t let himself get distracted—he _would_ end up making out with Eddie backstage when he was supposed to be on.

When he was introduced, he gave Eddie one more quick kiss on the cheek before going onstage, and Eddie lingered behind, Stefon still by his side. “How long have you been married? You and Richie?” He whispered, eyes focused on what was going on onstage.

“Oh, less than a year,” Eddie admitted. “How about you and Seth?”

“Three years.” Stefon wiggled his hand in Eddie’s direction, ring proudly displayed on his finger. “Stefon doesn’t always come to the show tapings. I really wanted to meet your husband, though.”

Eddie felt flattered on Richie’s behalf. “He was excited to be on the show. He doesn’t always like doing press and stuff, but he was a big SNL fan. He told me about you and Seth’s wedding?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? Don’t get out much, Eddie Tozier?”

“I get out,” Eddie huffed. “I just didn’t have much time to watch TV.”

“I think the video is on Youtube. Tell your husband to show you,” Stefon said, then lifted his hands up to his mouth to cover a wide grin. “It was the best day of my life. Maybe that’ll change when we have kids, though.”

“Oh, you guys want kids?” Eddie asked. Him and Richie had decided against it soon into their relationship, but they promised to babysit the children that Ben and Bev were planning to have—as long as they called them “Uncle Richie and Eddie”. But that was Richie’s condition, not his.

“Mhm, we’re trying to get pregnant,” Stefon said, tucking his hair behind his ear. Eddie opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn’t know what to say to that, but nothing good came to mind.

“Best of luck,” he decided on, getting another smile from Stefon. He heard Richie say his name, and turned his attention back to what he was saying.

“Yeah, my husband, Eddie,” he heard Richie say, and the audience whooped. Eddie’s heart fluttered. “Him and I got married earlier this year, and—yeah, there we are.” He grinned widely as Seth showed him a picture of their wedding. “That was the best day of my life.” Eddie and Stefon shared a meaningful look at that.

They talked a bit about Richie’s latest special and what he planned to do in the future, and Richie told a funny story about their cat, Pringle, who always hid in the washing machine if they made the mistake of keeping the door to it open for a second. After that, it was time for commercial break, and Seth shook Richie’s hand before he exited the stage.

Richie greeted Eddie, still backstage, with a big kiss on the lips. “Thought you’d go into the greenroom,” he said.

“Stefon and I were talking.”

“Oh, were you?” Richie asked, curling an arm around Eddie possessively.

“He was talking about _you_, Richie Tozier,” Stefon said. “Don’t worry. God, you’re just as bad as my Seth Meyers.”

Eddie nodded. “He’s right.”

“Well, that’s good.” He gave him another kiss on the cheek, with a loud ‘mwah’ sound. “Shall we go back to the greenroom, Mister Tozier?” He said, British Guy Voice out in full force.

“As long as you stop using that stupid accent,” Eddie replied, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He was still wearing the smile of a man who was completely in love. “See you, Stefon.”

“Seth Meyers and I will come say goodbye when the show is over,” he said with a wave.

In the greenroom, Richie and Eddie chatted a bit with the other guests, but mostly kept to themselves, talking about how they were excited to see Pringle when they came back home, and what they wanted to do in NYC for the rest of their time there. The rest of the show seemed to fly by for Richie, now that the nervousness of being onstage had faded away.

True to Stefon’s words, him and Seth came back to the greenroom after the show. “You did great,” Seth told Richie. “I’d love to have you on again.”

“I’d love to be on again. I have _lots_ more Pringle stories. And stories about Eddie.”

“He’s only allowed to tell the good ones,” Eddie insisted, and they all laughed.

“Yeah, Stefon tells me that, too,” Seth said, and Stefon rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I was wondering if you two wanted to grab a drink.”

Richie glanced over at Eddie, who nodded in approval. “Fine by me,” he said.

“Yay!” Stefon exclaimed. “Sethy, let’s take them to _Booooooooof _with 9 O’s, they have _everything_, and—”

“No, Stefon,” he chided gently. “We just met them today. Also, I have work tomorrow. I never go to _Boooooooooof_ when it’s a work night.”

Neither Richie nor Eddie knew what _Booooooooof_ was at all, and they were both wary of the idea. They shared a look of relief when Seth shut him down. “I’ve got some whiskey in my office,” Seth offered. “We can just have a drink and chat for a while.” He started leading them there, hand on the small of his husband’s back.

“I guess that’s okay,” Stefon said with a little pout. “More time I get to spend with _this_ cutie, right?” He pointed toward Eddie with a smirk.

“_Hey!_” Richie and Seth exclaimed, in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos appreciated! xoxo


End file.
